Taking Sides: A BTVS & Underworld Tale
by Dr Gonzo
Summary: A Random Act of Xander bravery opens a new front in battle to control the world
1. The walkin clinc

****

The Walk- In Clinic 

__

B H Ramsay 

A late night visit to a Clinic Plunges Xander into battle to control the Underworld 

Setting is Post- Chosen and the Climax of Underworld. *Spoiler Alert * 

Dedicated to the Shrine Of Heroes & Crossover Connection 

This was the bleakest place I've come to in a long while. Tall structures that screamed Goth. Looking at the buildings I thought once more, that Batman should be flitting through the shadows or something. It had been about three weeks since I had last talked to the girls. Buffy and Dawn were in Europe somewhere Willis was having a rest break in New York with the ever-attentive Kennedy at her side. I was supposed to meet Andrew in LA which meant also hooking up with Fang Boy and his crew. Pleasant as seeing everyone again would be there was still a sense of strangeness. Running Wolfram and Hart had left Angel even more morose and taciturn since assuming control of the LA office. 

Besides this was my baby, an internet chat board had started buzzing about major badness going down in the World Of Darkness as some of the Fan-Boys insisted on calling it. Some kind of major-league conflict had spilled into the streets involving Werewolves and Vampires. I was curious what was going on. There was a whole world outside of Sunnyhell I was getting to know. Apparently, the world did not lack for weirdness and the absence of a Hellmouth in no way prevented the weirdness from pouring forth into the streets.

Shuddering at the chill in the night, I pulled my long coat tighter around me. I dress like an extra from The Matrix these days. Willow laments the death of the Hawaiian shirts and goofy outfits I favored during high school, but she understands. That kid, as much as I missed him, had died in Sunnydale at the eye gouging hands of Caleb and the Bringers. He had been on life support for a long time before that but that incident pretty much forced me to rethink a lot of things. The death of Anya had not helped much. Buffy seemed especially distressed to see the change in her Xander shaped friend. 

I was following a few leads. I wasn't sure what I was looking for. For all I know some kid had been playing too much RPG and had started spouting off about an aggressive gaming session but still you knew never knew. 

Two days of looking for clues had turned up nothing. The vamps and were-beasts were laying low. Whatever had happened had sent every one underground. That could be either good or bad. If there had been a war and one side had won then the humans would be victimized by the winners. If the war were still ongoing then humans would be caught in the crossfire when things flared up again. 

I was about to call it a night when I heard running feet. Two big guys and a smaller guy running away from them. I had been in this game too long. I could tell how many of them there were and roughly how many blocks their quarry had covered in their flight from danger. I came around the corner and ran full tilt into the hunt. 

They were standard garden-variety toughs. Whoever hires these guys must call some kind of rent-a thug hotline. The kid reminded me of Jessie. Young and innocent looking. They pulled up short and the thugs assumed the standard take no crap stance that usually sent people scurrying for cover from them. 

"Get behind me." I hissed at the Jessie clone that had obviously been taking a few blows before the chase began. 

"Mind yer own business." Thug 1 edged forward. I guess he was hoping that invading my space would cause me to back down. I was not buying into that. Tonight I was selling a steaming cold glass of whup-ass and they looked like they were aching for a pint.

I snatched at a gift from Robin Wood a partner in slaying. He had gifted me before he and Faith had headed off to parts still unknown. They were a pair of batons that could extend outward. They had other neat surprises but I don't use those on non-vampires. One flick of the wrists and I had a pair of two foot weapons in my hands. 

"Who are you supposed to be – Daredevil." Thug one sneered even as he backed up. 

"Nah, Daredevil is blind in both eyes." I swept out my hands and smacked him across the face with the first baton. His partner grabbed for me and I swung the second baton up between his knees sending him sagging to the ground. Robin's crash course had been pretty exhausting .I danced around the both of them striking them and hitting them sending them to the knees and eventually the hard ground. 

I breathed out and relaxed stowing the batons away for future use. "That was amazing." The Jessie Clone gushed. .

I looked at him. "You're bleeding, did they hurt you much "

"They tried, I run fast, seems like running is all I'm good for sometimes."

"Think nothing of it, running can be the smartest thing to do especially if you aren't one hundred percent sure of yourself." I gathered him under my arm and marched him toward the streets. I hailed a cab and told the driver to drop us at the nearest clinic or hospital. The cab looked at the Jessie- clone and floored it around corner. 

"My name's Patrick. I was heading home when I ran into those guys."

"I'm Xander, isn't it kind of late to be pounding the pavement." 

"I work late nights as a volunteer at the clinic." 

"The clinic." 

"Oh you must be new here, yeah some people set up a clinic for the inner city low-income types me and a few volunteers try to keep things going but resources are tight. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I grew up in a tough neighborhood in California." 

"Man, that must have been one hell of a neighborhood."

"More like it was in the neighborhood of hell." 

His mystified look reminded me that my gallows humor tends to fall flat outside the Scooby gang. The driver pulled the cab to a stop and Patrick and I got out I helped him inside. A black woman looked up and gasped at the sight of Patrick. "Patty child, what happened to you. Oh dear Hun you sit right down." 

"I'm ok Amy. I'm fine." 

"I think I can tell when someone's been attacked and mugged it happens often enough." 

"Xander here helped me out. He was amazing." 

"Oh amazing was he so amazing he couldn't have stepped in sooner." She looked me up and down and got the distinct impression I was not passing whatever test she was running in her mind.

"I just happened to be in the right place at the right time if I could have helped sooner I would have." 

"Well you got him here and you help save his life, I suppose that is the important thing. Patty, the place is filling up fast tonight could you go right through and let Michael take care of that for you." 

Patty and I headed down a dank hallway that was barely clinging to the ideas of cleanliness. Patty pushed open a door. A youth roughly the same age as me who was sitting buttoning up a filthy shirt. I caught a glimpse of a wicked-ass scar on his shoulder. Anyone else would have ignored it. Not everyone grew up on the Hellmouth. He looked up and smiled. "Patrick what are you doing back here I thought you were gone for the night."

"Ran into a bit of trouble, Xander here got involved." Patty's admiration was going to my head it was also making me nervous. 

"Well let me patch you up." Michael smiled and planted Patty on the examining table his hands moved swiftly and surely over Patty's body taping his wounds and administering healing salves. My untrained eye still noticed that the stuff they were using was not that much above Band-Aids and iodine. Michael caught me looking and laughed. "It's not glamorous like ER but if I use them all right, I can keep you alive. Sometimes I can even do something really useful." 

"Don't mind me. I get queasy watching Discovery Channel" 

"Don't knock the DC baby, they had a series of specials right before my Gross Anatomy finals; danm things saved my bacon." 

"I found myself liking Michael. he had a quiet charm and was easy on the eyes. And not in the annoying way that Angel was. You could hang out with Michael and not think he was getting all the action cause you looked like a troll in comparison to him. He finished checking out Patty. "All right, Pat could you go out and see if Amy needs anything. I want to make sure your guardian angel didn't pick up any surprises coming to your rescue." Pat nodded eagerly and headed out the door. I sighed. 

"Bit much being a hero?" Michael asked me. 

"I guess I'm just reminding myself of what it was like when I was the adoring fan-boy and it was someone else doing the rescuing." 

"Well I was not kidding around I want to make sure you are A-OK, it's the least I can do Pat is the hardest working intern they have had here." I allowed the doctor to remove my coat and shirt after I had sneaked off the weapons I keep secreted up inside the coat. He started poking and prodding at me. He paused, amazed at the scaring I had picked up over the years. 

I answered his unasked question. " I had a misspent youth." 

"I would say you had been in a war but I'm not sure what century. There are blade cuts, scratches, burn marks." 

"One man's force is another mans foreplay." I replied innocently 

"You have to use protection …every time" he reached into a drawer pulling out a three pack of condoms he dropped them into my hands. 

"Thanks for the thought doc but I need more protection then this for the kinds of girls I date.'

"What kind of girls are those?"

"The kind that include disarming as part of the foreplay process."

"You might not believe me, but I know what you are talking about, …believe me I know." 

We shared a laugh and I realized that it was the first time I was laughing in a while. After we had calmed ourselves, down he pulled me off the examining table. I could hold my curiosity at bay no longer, "so what is someone as talented as you are doing playing ghetto doctor." 

He took the question well. "The inner city needs medical professionals as much as the next place Xander."

"Sorry, but you don't look like some overwrought do-gooder. 

"No, I don't do I, well I had to …change my career goals recently." 

"Let me guess this had something to do with the girl you mentioned. Came into your life flipped it upside down and then blew off into the sunset with an air kiss and wave."

"Not quite." He laughed. " She hung around. I'm not sure why, truth is I don't think she knows either." 

"God not another one who is scared to love. Don't you hate cleaning up the messes other guys leave behind."

"Well, she has father issues and last guy who wanted her was kind of a dick." 

"She wouldn't perchance be blond and perky."

"Nope, dark and angst-ridden."

"Michael I'm going to give you the advice that was given to me. I ignored it mind you, but I still remember it. . Find a nice sweet girl and forget trying to fix her baggage."

"You think I'd ignore good advice?" 

"That's what guys like you and me do. Falling for the wrong kind of girl, spending half our time fixing her and then watching her go skipping off with someone else. Meanwhile opportunity after opportunity slips us by."

"Whoa kemo sabe, I'm guessing you have history where this is concerned. But remember you were there for her when she needed someone. Sounds like you're the friend that she needed, that she will always need." 

Loud shouting interrupted us. Michael headed to the door and threw it open. Coming down the hall were a pair of cops. Obviously john law had made an appearance and pat had told his miraculous tale of survival. The last thing I wanted to do was play games with the local police. I was about to make that fact known to Michael when he slammed the door and pushed me back into the room. Tearing open another door that led to a connecting office, he pulled me inside. 

Digging out a cell phone, he pushed a button. Seconds later a garbled voice hissed on the other end of the line. Whatever they were talking about Michael cut them off. "No time for that now, they found me, I'm going to need an exit" the voice garbled again in answer. Whatever they said was not what Michael wanted to hear right at the moment. "Honestly you can bitch at me another time. But, right now, I need to get out of here. And you need to help me." 

"Is this something you want to share with me?"

"I have to get out of here, they want to take me in."

"They are cops Michael, serve and protect, whatever it is I'm sure that it can be worked out."

"They may be cops but trust me when I say that I'm the last person they are trying to serve and protect, and I want to avoid the people that they are working for." 

"Say no more rent - a- cops, I've seen it before. I moved to the only window and opened it. Some fool had piled wooden crates in front of the window. They would have to be shoved aside but I had no idea how I could move them. I may have trained with a slayer but I still had the normal strength level for a human. 

The door burst inward and the two rent-a-cops stormed in. I flicked out the batons and tripped up the first cop through the door. The other took a swipe at me with his nightstick. I entangled it and swung his arms out of the way so I could kick him in the side. He grunted and stumbled. I spun in place striking him twice more and sending him crashing to ground in a senseless heap. I had forgotten about the first cop who had climbed to his feet. Michael must have seen something because he cried out and grabbed me I heard the sound of gunshots going off. 

Buffy once told me that being shot was like being punched hard. Michael let out a series of grunts and I felt his body shudder with the impact of the bullets. I heard him utter an unnatural snarl before shoving me to the ground and tuning to move on the cop who had fired on him. I looked up and saw him _claw _at the man putting a series of razor sharp gashes in the man's uniform. The man screamed at the sight of the cuts in his chest. Michael grabbed at the cop yanking him into the air and hurling him through the window. There was a crash and the officer's body landed in the alleyway floor was a disturbing crunch. There were more shouts coming and I vaulted through the window to land in the alleyway. The cop had not moved and from the way his body was lying still. I suspected he would not be moving anytime soon 

With a thud Michael landed next to me breathing heavily, actually it sounded more like growling. The mouth of the alleyway filled with figures at one side. Hulking forms that hinted at the man they might have been once. "Michael, your running days are over you belong to us, you always will," 

Michael cursed, or at least it would have been a curse if his speech were not almost sub-human in its guttural flow. I belong to no one, tell your masters to leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with their bloody feud." 

"The vampire has twisted your mind. Come with us and you will see the truth of our ways." 

One of the other figures started forward, "you think your human will protect you, he is less then useless." 

The Werewolf snapped out his fist toward my head I snatched a nearby garbage can and met his fist with cold steel. The cold clang filled the night. I then began to beat him accompanying my words with whacks in the face with the cans lid. "Why do people always think I'm not dangerous." Michael leapt on top of two of the others slashing at them with animal like ferocity. 

The were-wolf I had beaten rose from the floor of the alleyway coming at me again I pounded on him with the batons but her beat my hands aside and slammed me up against he wall. "I'll cut you open and eat your heart" he snarled as he pulled his fist back. 

I jerked my arm forward and a foot long blade etched in silver slid out of my coat sleeve. A gift from the last time I hung with Wesley. I jabbed the bastard in the side giving the blade a little twist so that the wound stayed open longer. His scream cut the night and he dropped me to the ground as he rolled backward. 

I turned to watch as Michael was being penned in by the other two. I got to my feet. My chances against two were-beasts were in snowballs chance in hell territory but I had to try. Then a screeching of tires announced the arrival of another soul to the party. A black sedan peeled around the corner its high beams blinded everyone present. This, I guess, was the point. Out of the sunroof a head popped out followed by a pair of auto pistols gripped in the fists of a dark hared girl that was easily as scary as Faith. Her first gunshots took the werewolves in the shoulders and chest. As the car pulled to a stop, (she must have been standing on the brake) she hurled herself out of the car. She landed on the hood. A long black coat flared behind her as she slid down the front of the car to land on the ground. The guns bucked and roared relentlessly. Looking like some gothic version of Lara Croft, she continued firing as the were-beasts were thrown further back. She passed the werewolf I had stabbed who caught sight of her and pulled himself to his feet. I rolled forward as he stalked toward her and stabbed down on his foot. He let out a painful cry. The girl turned her head and snapped one of her guns out in a vicious pistol whip before emptying a whole clip into the creature's shuddering body. 

She was obviously the vampire the wolfmen had been talking about I was sure of it she moved too fast and sure to be anything human. She turned her remaining gun in my direction before Michael snarled out to her "Selene, no." 

Selene eyed me cautiously while speaking to the heaving, groaning boy. He was clenching his fists. "Remember what I taught you, calm your rage and center your thoughts. You have to master your bestial side or it will dominate you." 

Michael clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed. He was murmuring under his breath obviously trying to control his killing rage. I had heard that Oz was trying to master the same techniques. "Is he going to be alright?" I asked 

"Quiet hunter," she hissed and that gun came up again and I was staring down the bore of a big, big gun. 

"Selene, I said no." Michael almost sounded normal, exhausted as though he had run a marathon. Selene danced over to him giving him her arm and shoulder to keep him upright. During all of this, her gun didn't move the slightest from its target, the bridge of my nose. 

"He's a hunter I can smell the death on him 

"He risked his life for me. Stood and fought when he could have run" 

"I'm telling you he is dangerous to us

"And I'm…"

I cut him off. "She's right Michael, I have hunted vampires before, had run-ins with werewolves as well." He looked at me as if his heart was breaking. "I got a look at your shoulder back in the office. I knew a werewolf before, so I know what a bite looks like." 

"You won't be telling your little friends about us." The safety on Selene's gun clicked ominously 

"Please Selene…" 

"How many hunter, how many of our kind have you killed." 

"Not enough to equal the amount of friends I've buried because someone was feeling hungry, or to take away the pain of having to stake and kill friends turned to monsters who threatened those I still cared for."

"I've heard that kind of rational before, how much pity do you have for the plants and animals that you turn into the food you eat." 

How clean are your hands sweetheart, I couldn't help but notice you emptying a clip into these bad-boys. You seem to like the ultra-violence. I'm sure your teaching Michael all about control and restraint."

"Actually she has.. Look Xander, I don't know what kind of wild hair you have up your ass about vampires and demons, but Selene is not your enemy. Neither am I, I just want a normal life like the one I had before all of this started." He gestured at the bodies scattered like rag dolls around us. 

In that moment he sounded like Buffy, life had face-planted him in a steaming pile of weird and he was barely dealing with it. I looked into his eyes and I remembered a young girl whose greatest desire was to shop, be a cheerleader and in general be a teenager. Saving the world, changing the world was not on the agenda and yet she had risen to the task. Then I also realized something else. There were times when the only thing keeping her sane had been Willow and me. 

"I hate to be the bad guy Michael but normal and you are now light years apart. The best you can hope for is that you will be able to deal with it. It helps if you have friends you can count on and trust." 

Selene's gun dropped to her side. "So you hunt demons and vampires."

Hunt is a fancy term, think of it a blundering into mortal danger and surviving when danger tries to eat me." 

Selene laughed, "some of the deadliest Death Dealers I ever knew seemed to operate on that principle." She turned to Michael. "Get in the car, now that they now you are here they will come back in force better that the staff don't know where you have gone, better for them anyway."

Michael nodded, I could tell he was starting to get used to packing up and moving on at a moments notice. 

The both of them headed toward the car leaving me in the alleyway. "No, no, don't you guys worry about me. I'm sure the cops won't be the slightest bit curious about what happened back here." I supplied sarcastically

Selene smiled evilly "of course they will want to know, I suggest you get out of town, both the vampire clans and the Lycans will be very curious about what went down here." 

Michael was more sympathetic. "I'm sure you are used to packing up and moving on Xander, thanks for the assist and for understanding." He ducked in the sedan, which pulled away took back alleys out to the streets before hailing a cab back to the room I was using. 

I watched the sun raise over the city as I composed an e-letter to the rest of the gang. Angel and Buffy would be definitely curious about what was happening here. Willow, Giles and Wesley would have tons of theories about how it had happened and what it would mean in a world that was already bursting at the seams with being different thanks to willow's slayer activation spell. I thought about it for hours. Then hit the send button. I felt for Michael but I had given him a head start. I hoped that would be enough.

--- The End ---


	2. two

A week after the events of chapter one 

The band was playing my song. It was one of the side benefits of having saved their lives on more then one occasion. **Dingoes Ate My Baby** were making the jump from unknown club band to _hip_ unknown club band. If you listened to the right college stations, you could catch a song here or there. 

In the back, looking stoic as ever was my man Oz. In this mode, playing the bass, he looked like a man listening to the voice of a higher power. With the screw over the Powers That Be had give this boy in his life time it was ironic that they saw fit to pay him back by making him the conduit of bass-chords that were awesome to hear. 

I was nursing my third drink grooving along quietly. I had been avoiding the occasional glances that came my way. Xander and women made for bad chemistry. The jokes about my tendencies to attract woman of the dangerous variety were funny to Willow and Buffy; to me, it was a sad and bitter truth. After a lifetime of attracting nothing but women who were either, demonic in nature, or disposition or both I had discovered that ordinary women no longer did it for me. If they weren't dangerous, I wasn't interested. 

It was sad but I was bored making small talk about music, and current events and pop culture, I had become needy for the spark that came from knowing there was something dangerous about your partner for the evening. Even bad girls were no fun …pseudo-girls whose idea of bad was drinking lots and dressing sleazy, you talked to them and imagined how long they would last up against a real bad girl like Faith. The cougar action was a waste after you have dated a woman who was born in an entirely different century and been considered a minor goddess. 

The set ended and Oz slid into our table and took a slug of tepid water that apparently re-energized him. . 

"Awesome set Oz-Man you should bottle that cool and sell it on E-Bay."

The man was an iceberg "I think they liked it. We should do some of the new stuff next set. These guys look like they would be into it."

"In to it. Oz half the people in this room would tear you clothes off right this second if I wasn't sitting next to you."

"Thanks then, I'm not good with groupies."

Oz was a good liar but it was a lie. He loved a groupie, but that one girl was long gone and as the good friend I wish I had always been to him, I skated around the topic when the catching up portion of the evening came. 

"So tell me more about this clinic incident." Oz leaned forward wanting details about my recent misadventure. 

"Not much more to the story, they came, she slays them, we conquered 

"And she was a Death Dealer?"

"Hadn't heard the term before leaving Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale isn't the whole world. I've heard of death dealers since the band started touring couple showed up to a set we did in Boise once. The took off before the show was over and then I never saw them again."

"Flowing black leather and a bad ass attitude." 

"That's the ones' so, what was it like coming up against your first vampire warrior elite

"Are they that bad? I mean she was tough but I've seen slayers in action 

"So have i. my advice is that you should keep out of this. Death dealers are bad news. 

"You are supposed to be making me feel better. "

"Hey from what you say this Michael seems like a great guy. But Xander this person has become a werewolf and from what I hear he was infected with the curse by one of the old breed, some of the oldest and strongest lycans alive."

"Not a good thing?"

"You acquire some of your sires abilities when you are transformed. When he leans how to control them Michael will have some pretty formidable abilities, up to and including being somewhat immune to silver."

"A werewolf that can resist the effects of silver, that would make him danm near impossible to kill"

"You see my point, plus if you are right about Selene and Michael being a couple then they are breaking all sorts of taboos into he community 

"How serious are we talking?" 

"Serious, even the hint of a relation ship like that would be enough to get a werewolf hunted down and killed." 

I nodded. " I shared some of what I found with the guys but, there just seems to be more then meets the eye to all of this. 

"Too bad you can't find them."

"I can't but Angel can."

Oz looked at me nodding in agreement "you better call LA I know it feels dishonorable and all but you are doing him a favour. If he is really as innocent as you say then the safest place for him is out of the cold where he will be safe."

"Safe being a relative term where Angel and Buffy are concerned. And, what about Selene? If Michael loves her then he will freak if Buffy pulls one of her slay first ask questions if it dawns on me routines."

"Good point thing is you can run interference and besides Selene is a Death Dealer and they are not that easy to kill…especially the good ones. Use the phone in the back and tell Angel to get the evil lawyers on the case." 

Shortly after we urban renewed Sunnydale into a smoking hole in the side of the state. Angel and the evil lawyers had set up a way for all the Scoobies to stay in touch. We could in an emergency; dial a special number and be instantly connected to the vast entity that was Wolfram & Hart. This allowed Angel to keep an eye on us and for us to summon help when we needed it. I tried to convince myself that I was helping Michael and Selene. My mind works in strange ways sometimes.


	3. three

I passed a guy on the way to the back area. He turned and followed me. He was murmuring about parties with girls so I turned him down and ignored him. I slipped into the back area and found a phone I dialed a number and waited. Soon a voice picked up the line. 

"ID Please."

"Xander Harris -- kick his ass." 

I"d confirmed… transferring."

A second later a Wesley's voice came on the line." Xander where are you. We got your e-mail what the hell is going on."

" Dingoes Ate My Baby are playing a set here in this bar so I'm catching up with Oz."

"Xander do you know what you have kicked over." 

" If this about the message I sent; yeah Oz has cleared up a few things. Selene is a Death Dealer and Michael is some kind of uber-werewolf."

" Selene is more then just a vampire warrior, she has a list of enemies longer then your arm. When Wolfram & Hart began to check the information you gave Angel and the rest, we were flooded with inquires. They want her and the wolf-man very badly and they are willing to offer anything and everything to make it happen."

" Who wants them?"

"Who doesn't, vampire and wolf clans across Europe, Hell we've even had red flags from the far eastern clans. China and Japan, Xander, those people never get involved in messes like this, they think it is beneath them."

"Then they all want Michael and Selene dead." 

"Some of them want the werewolf dead and the vampire for trail, some want it the other way around but all are offering favors so tempting that the senior partners are trying to strong arm Angel into making a deal." 

"What about Buffy?" 

"Buffy is in Europe with Giles and dawn Giles has checked in and is personally begging you to head for LA as fast as you can." 

"Why? How am I even involved with this."

"They know about the incident outside the clinic. Along with everything else that has happened recently there are those that finding it too coincidental that one of the hunters from Sunnydale should happen to encounter the Renegade Death Dealer and the Uber-Lycan."

"Great, I was just the other day thinking that my life was getting boring and that not enough people were after me. Alright I'll come in from the cold." 

"If only we had a way of contacting them. "

"You mean other then their his and hers cell phones "

"Yes other then the cell phones to which we do not have numbers. " Wesley didn't even try to cover the sarcasm in his voice so I decided right that second to be devilish.

"Really, well I'll let them know you wanted the number when I give them a call." I hung up the line. I cast my mind backward to the night of the fight. Growls and scratching police everywhere Selene blazing away like some leather clad angel of death. And during it all, I remembered Michael pulling this cool looking cell phone out of his pocket and using it to call Selene. I didn't know that at the time I just remembered him pressing the speed dialer and a series of numbers coming on the screen. Ten digits long. I held that moment in my head and there they where right where I had left the memory I had no idea I had Selene's cell phone number." 

"I dialed the number jotting it down as I did so. It clicked over to answering machine. I heard the smooth cool British accent that had caught my attention the first time I had met the dark haired death dealer. "

"Hi Selene this is Xander Harris. The hunter, listen I know you have no reason to trust me. Especially since I obviously got the number for the phone from Michael without him knowing, but I really think you two need some help. I mean I have some Friends that can help you." I told her how to make contact with Angel and gave her a number to call. Then on a whim, I left the number for the cell I was using. I hung up the phone feeling good. That was when the door exploded inward. Party boy was standing there looking at me and breathing heavy, every breath seemed to make him swell in size. He was a werewolf like those I had seen before. 

"You're coming with me." He snarled 

"Sorry, puppy Xander don't swing like that "

"You're not listening. I didn't give you a choice." He moved toward me. 

I reached out for the telephone and as he got within arms reached, I swept the phone around in a tight circle bashing him across the nose. He let out a very dog like yelp. "Down boy." I kicked out at him. It was like kicking a tire and about as effective. He growled and lashed out at me with claws the size of steak knives. I jumped backward but he got a piece of me. The world spun around and found myself slumped against a wall about five feet from the desk I was standing against. I got to my feet as the Lycan closed on me. I reached for a lamp standing in the corner and bashed him with it. He clawed at the thing ripping it from my grasp and severing the cord leading to the wall socket it had been plugged into. 

As he reached for me a blur of speed tackled him to the floor. Oz had heard the commotion and come looking for me. The two of them rolled across the floor. The Lycan started choking the life from my friend. Oz started pointing at his guitar case that he had obviously brought with him. 

I remembered the days and night in Sunnydale when Oz & I had bonded over a late night viewing of El Mariachi and Desperado. Could it be, I thought? Opening the guitar case, I saw…a guitar pulling out the guitar I saw…. More case…no hidden stash of guns. Oz started grunting. Gasping his last breath as the wolfman started finishing the job he was doing on Oz's throat. My weapons were in the travel bag I had left sitting at our table. I turned and hit him with Oz's beloved guitar and watched as the fret-board (?) Exploded over the wolfman's head

"Stab him." Oz gurgled I stopped asking questions and just drove the remaining neck into the side of the creatures body and he let out a yell. Smoke rose from the wound. Ox reached out and grabbed the severed cord and jabbed the ends into the creatures head there was a flash as wall current flowed into the were-beast who gave a howl louder then when I stabbed him. He swung around and shoved me aside as he hurled himself through the only window in the room. His tortured howls drifted through the night chilling me as I helped Oz to his feet. 

"What the hell just happened. "

"I scented him all night but I get were beasts at the show all the time as long as the groupies don't go after the guys and keep a low profile aim pretty cool about it. "

"Attacking me seems kind of high profile. "

"I know you were talking to angel in here right"

"Actually first I talked to Wes then I called Selene. "I remembered her cell number. 

"He must have heard you "

"Heard me? What would having her number..."

"Not her number, you he wanted to take you. You can lead them to the Death Dealer and The Wolf. Lycans can be persuasive when they want to be. "

"I bet, how come your bass drove him off."

"I bought it second hand, the guy who owned it before me over laid parts of the guitar in silver. When I bought it, I kept it the way it was. I can touch silver when I am human and I have no interest in playing music when I'm the wolf so I thought it would be cool. "

"Speaking of which, why fight him as a human anyway that guy was monster. 

"He's also an older and more powerful Lycan. They can change when they want and they aren't controlled by the moon. I'm getting to the stage but it's still a long way off. Listen Xander you have to leave now."

"Yeah I guess management's going to have a fit" I looked around the trashed office.

"No I mean you have to go, get moving. Our recently departed friend won't be poisoned with silver for long. His pack brothers will come looking for you with blood in their eyes. "

"Aren't you coming with?"

"Not yet, first I have to get the guys on the road. Then I might join you. Remember they aren't looking for me. "

I nodded time to head out I grabbed my stuff I flagged a taxi down as I sat in the back seat I thought about how I was getting out of the city. Plane was best and if I called LA, again I would be able to get accommodations on the first place headed there. The ringing of my cell phone interrupted me I thought it might be oz calling to tell me he had changed his mind but it was not …it was Michael. 

"Xander they took her."

"Who took her… is it Selene, where is she?" 

"I don't know. I don't sleep much I finally passed out. When I woke, she was gone. I went out to look for her and when I got back to the hotel, I found a note. They took her. If I don't give myself up, they would kill her."

"Listen Michael, calm down, I should be able to find you sit tight and I will be there as soon as I can." I hung up and called LA 


	4. four

This time Angel answered my call. "Xander every lawyer phone in this place is lit like a Christmas tree. Everyone's talking about the Death Dealer and the Lycan what is going on?"

"Someone put a bounty out on Super Lycan and The Death Dealer. They have Selene but Michael is safe for now. I'm on my way to get him."

He cut me off. "No way Xander not you. I can have a team on the ground in a few hours we will get this guy off the streets. "

I had visions of Wolfram and Hart hit squads scouring the streets searching for the fleeing couple. "Not an option Angel, if your guys come storming in the like Navy Seals The Bad guys will kill Selene. "

"She's a Death Dealer, " he snapped, like that was enough reasoning for him to abandon her maybe for him it was. 

I had to take my stand no matter the cost. "Michael is in love with her. If she is iced; he's gone and who knows what happens to him after that "

Silence reigned from the other side of the line. Arguing with Angel's mind is a waste of breath so I tried arguing with the only other part of him that does the thinking…his soul. 

"The only reason either of them has lasted this long is because they have never abandoned each other .are you going to make him choice between his life and his love now."

"Shut it Xander, I'm not the weepy angst-filled pushover you knew and loathed. Wes and Gunn will pick you both up. Scope the situation, if you aren't 100 percent sure you can pull her out safe; get out and take him with you." He then audibly sighed in frustration. A great trick since he doesn't breath "Those two have made some enemies, powerful enemies. I for one would feel safer if the only thing standing between them wasn't you."

I hung up and called Michael and within hours, I was outside the motor lodge that had been their temporary base. He was pacing like…well like a caged animal. If anything he looked even more haggard then when I had seen him a week ago. The wild tangle of his hair had grown a lot in just the few days obviously, his body chemistry was adjusting to his new sate of being. 

He and Selene had been running since they had smuggled themselves from Europe. They had settled briefly in a big city while Selene made inquires trying to find out how deeply in crap they really were. Michael had spent a week crawling up the walls of a hotel room before he had insisted on doing something to fill the hours while the star-crossed lovers waited for word of their fate. Thus, he conned his way into the job at the clinic where we had met. Michael had been using what few connections he still had to the mundane world to score supplies including blood for Selene. However, once they had surfaced those who were looking for them kept an eye on the blood banks and slaughterhouses. In the end, the time spent on the run or hiding from their pursuers had taken its toll. They had fought bitterly. I could see why. Until she had met him, she was a Death Dealer. Feared and respected hunter of Lycans and all other threats to the vampire community. He had been on his way to a Brilliant career in medicine. Now he might never be a doctor, his warring bestial nature insured he would know no peace. Haunted by both extremes in what Oz and now Michael assured me was one hell of a seven-course donnybrook. Waged by creatures so used to killing each other that the idea of an end of hostilities was more frightening then the war they fought. His life as he had known it was over and his only compensation was a woman who would have been better off if she had never met him. 

Michael and I headed for a desolate spot in the meat packing district.. "The only way this could be more of a set up is if they had neon signs and spotlights" I whispered to Michael

He was still fretting. "What if they hurt her?"

"They won't if they know what's good for them. They need her in good condition to show off to you. Plus if the vamp clans are really as hot to get their claws on you as I've been hearing, then they will need her vertical in order to collect on the bounty." 

As we watched the building a car came through the main gates and a slender pale figure got out. Michael gasped in recognition I clamped my hand over his mouth even as the figure paused and looked around. Apparently, sounds carried over the yard. I saw the longhaired Lastat look-a-like gaze around the yard before disappearing inside. "That was close Michael, when we are trying to avoid being killed, we use our quiet voices OK." 

"What the hell is he doing here."

"Who is he."

"His name is Kraven and to hear him tell it; he was Selene's intended. She hated him. I think he was responsible for the betrayal and murder of the one of the leaders of Selene's Clan 

"Curiousier and curiousier said Alice." I muttered 

"The bastard shot me." Micheal insisted. His rage was pliable 

"I'm guessing your going to want to make an issue out of that aren't you." I muttered quietly 

"He shot me at point blank range---repeatedly." He stressed 

I nodded. "I thought as much -- this rescue just got a lot more complicated." 

I knew the burning look in his eyes Michael Corvin wanted payback. If I followed him like he was now I might lose more then an eye, A lot more. 

***


	5. five

***

Selene 's first thoughts as she awoke were for Michael. When he disappeared, she had cursed him long and loudly. Now she would give anything to know he was all right. Granted even that, and she would die happily. She was suspended in the air, heavy weights tied to her legs and feet. As she hung there, she looked at the surroundings. It was a slaughterhouse. She could smell the blood and offal from the many creatures that had met their end on the killing floor. She could feel her mouth watering. It had been sometime since she had fed.. Glancing down at herself, she saw that her coat had been removed. It was hanging on a chair. Then she realized something else, she was wet, very wet. The splashing of cold water on her had pulled her from deep unconsciousness. A hulking figure stepped into her line of sight. A large man, though not a Lycan or Vampire. The only thing unnatural about him was the sadistic gaze worn with disturbing comfort on his face. He tapped a long cattle prod against his shoulder and when he was sure he had her attention, shoved it into her side. Electrical surges tore through her, forcing a pain filled hiss from her body. Whenever he stopped jabbing her with the stun baton, she cursed him in two or three of the languages she had acquired in her long unlife. 

Sarcastic clapping greeted her outburst and she looked up to see Kravan walking toward her. "Selene, every bit as spirited and beautiful as I remember. "

"Kravan, you vile bastard, where did you crawl from." She sneered 

His tone was casual, almost joking "I have been seeing a bit of the world." 

" Running for your life you mean. Running from the wrath of the elders must be exhausting." 

"You would know, your life is just as much forfeit as mine. More-so really, unlike you I didn't cut down one of the Vampire elite and my sire, as my Lycan lover looked on." 

Kravan looked much as he had when last they had seen each other. Tall handsome and pale with dark long hair that cascaded downward to surround his chiseled European features. His charms as a man and a seducer where obvious but Selene had never been attracted to the effete snobbish social climbing vampire. 

For over six hundred years, he had convinced the vampire world at large he was the killer of the Lycan warrior prince, Lucian. He claimed they had fought long and bitterly before Kravan had slain the wolfen warrior cutting off a piece of Lucian's immortal flesh as proof, then fleeing the Lucian's burning fortress. 

Selene had been the one to find the proof of Kravan's deception. That, along with his constant attempts to bed her, had given Selene a deep and abiding hatred of the immortal. "So what hole have you been hiding in. I know Marcus and the rest of the elders are looking for you." She asked defiantly 

"Looking for me yes, I'll soon have the power to deal with them. I might even use some of that power to rescue you my dear. The price on your head is rather high I would think that all of the running you have been doing would have convinced you that the Lycan freak is more trouble then he is worth." 

"Michael is twice the man you could ever be and that was before he became a "Lycan freak" as you so quaintly refer to him"

"He can never understand you the way I can, never--satiate your inner desires the way one of you own kind can. I have skills and more important I'm not completely beyond caring for you."

"Your exploits among the servant trash are legendary. My greatest joy came in knowing that your exalted position was the only attraction for most of them." 

"If your lover is so great where is he? If you were mine, I would fly to your side without hesitation." 

"Please, expose himself to this child-like effort to trap him. I've taught him everything I know about tactics and survival" Selene sneered outwardly at the combination of hurt and worry that flashed across Kravan's face. On the inside, she was worried though. It was true Michael was learning to use a gun and fight. In many ways, his progress in the lessons was remarkable but Selene had been a warrior long enough to realize Michael was relying too much on his strange new abilities. When pressed in a fight he was given to surrendering to his bestial inner self. Moreover, and perhaps most fearful of all, was that despite having the nature of two predatory beings running through his veins, Michael didn't like to kill. He would do so only in when he lost control of his animal side. When he did lose it he was impossible to control, unpredictable. His abilities made him a fearful opponent. She remembered being shocked at his speed and ferocious power. Nevertheless, she knew all too well, against a foe with experience that could keep their poise Michael would eventually fall in combat. He had almost been killed by her sire Victor. 

Kravan had been a Death Dealer and although it had been centuries since he had fought; the fact was, you did not achieve that title without possessing combat prowess far in excess of that possessed by the average undead. 

A beeping cell phone cut off Kravan's angry verbal riposte. He snatched it up and Selene listened for anything that might help her. 

"Kravan, you're supposed to have checked in long before this. Do you have the package?"

"Everything is going as you wanted I have Selene and soon her lycan will be joining us"

"I 'm not helping you so that you can waste our time settling old scores. 

"What about your agenda." Kravan whined. "Isn't this all so that you can get some measure of vengeance against those you blame for your downfall." 

"I do my job. If, by doing my job, I effect the destruction of those who have wronged me that is a bonus but I don't endanger the plan by letting it get personal and neither will you." 

"I understand -- perfectly. However, her lover might try to rescue her or bring help of some kind." 

"Delay them, distract them, do what you must, but get her back here…Now move."

"But the Lycan…"

"How explicit must I be…no unnecessary wetworks." The voice cut the line and Kravan replaced the cell phone. Then pinked when he realized that Selene had heard him. 

"So, had to attach yourself to a new master. One who keeps a tighter reign on you then Victor ever did. I'd almost pity them, with you to rely on as an ally their scheme is destined for failure." 

"You have no idea of the scope of our plans or the part you have to play." 

"I'll play no part in any folly you've become entangled in." 

"You should join us willingly. This scheme will make them forget all about Victor and Amelia. By the time I'm done, they'll even forgive your transgressions in bedding the Lycan." A nasty tone came to his voice as he thought of another way to hurt her. "I know what's keeping him, no doubt he has already found himself a new bitch to rut with."

"I doubt it, unlike you, Michael understands loyalty. A quality that makes him a better choice as a lover, even if he were still human." 

"We will see what you say when the power of The Antediluvians is unleashed" turning he retreated into the shadows. 

The hulking man stepped forward smiling and began torturing her with the Cattle Prod. As painful as it was, Selene's real pain was in wondering where her lover might be. She feared he might be trying some futile rescue that would deliver him into Kravan's hands. Kravan's lust for Selene was surpassed only by his desire for Michael's death. But, even more painful was the thought that even now Michael might be in the arms of another. She had faith in his level of devotion but they had said some pretty mean things to each other the last time they spoke. 

***

Kravan fumed in the darkness "How could she still choose him before one of her own kind."

"Well I'd say that Michael not treating her like a kewpie doll - slash- door prize had something to do with it." A figure stepped out of the shadows to where Kravan could look upon the vital and powerful Lucian. The powerful Wolfen Lord in his prime was a sight that would send most vampires scurrying for safety, not Kravan. Lucian had died at his hands with almost a clip of ammunition emptied into his carcass. This was a being that was very old, but with a very modern sense of humor. It called itself The First 

"She should be glad of the chance to be with her own kind." The Vampire outcast whined "What kind of hold does this Lycan have over her." 

The being that was and yet was not Lucian chuckled and mimed petting Kravan condescendingly on the head. "You are dim, when he was human he was handsome and helpless now he has the powers of both vampire and Werewolf but he still needs her. It appeals to the mothering instinct in her. Of course, the fact that he remains handsome has to be a draw. Plus he saved her life, brought her back from the dead. 

"Impossible."

"Trust me, I know from dead. She was gone, solid gone and he snatched her back from the brink with nary a thought of his own safety. Only that he had to save her; be with her…Chicks have a real jones for that kind of action. " FirstLucian spoke to him dressed in the blacked shiniest leather he had ever seen. 

"Must you wear his face?" 

"There is something about Lucian's face that bothers you which means I don't have strain to get your attention. "

"What do you want?"

"Follow your instructions and the means to avenge yourself on Michael will magically appear."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you used that snake pit of deceit you call a brain, you would see that you have a chance for a big score that makes a lot of people happy."

"I don't understand."

"Hardly surprising, not enough you lack subtly, you went for the old triple threat of lacking creativity and foresight as well." 

Kravan would have killed anyone else who said that to him but The First had already demonstrated that flailing away at a non-corporeal body was a waste of time. 

The First continued. " Your precious Michael has found himself some allies as goody-two shoes like him always do. This particular group of allies is not to be underestimated. They can be beaten, but only if you are in control from the moment the game begins." 

"This is not a game."

"Yes Kravan it is, a very old game but I'll soon end it and guess what, you are key to helping me make the next big move." 

Contrary to popular belief Kravan was not a complete fool. He saw immediately what The First was hinting at. "If I take Selene away from here Michael and his friends will have to come after me. Thus exposing themselves to traps and danger of my devising rather then leaving them free to lay siege to the place thus having to fight with Selene in here and them out there." 

"Good boy, now if you'll excuse me I want to say hello to an old friend." The First blinked out leaving Kravan alone with his thoughts. 

Cutting deals with Shadowy Figures and playing games with the First Evil, Kravan had to admit he was running with a slick crowd these days. He had a greater potential for power then when he was ruling Victor's manor house. No, not ruling the manor, keeping the sit warm until Victor emerged to snatch it all away. That was what was bothering him. He had been a puppet then and he felt deep inside even more like a puppet now.

***

**__**

Xander's Tale 

I was just scanning the area and coming up blank when Michael perked up. I turned to look at him and he twitched his hears around until he could hear whatever it was he was listening to 

"What's going on… what are you listening to?"

"A voice, whispering my name, coming from over there" He pointed to spot that was closer to the warehouse then I wanted us to be right then. 

I was suspicious but figured anything that shed light on our situation was helpful. He rushed down a side street toward a cul-de-sac. I had to run to keep up with him. It didn't take long. We emerged into the light where I saw a beautiful girl dressed in a gossamer white dress. she stood in the moonlight. When he saw her, Michael cried out "Lisa, what are you doing here?"

"Michael my love, they said I would be able to speak with you."

"I'm so happy to see you." 

"I'm waiting for you on the other side Michael we could be together again." 

"Together again, how your dead and i…"

"The world is a strange place Michael things aren't always as straight forward as we would like. "

"Tell me how, I want you back, I need you back "

"Let the vampire die Michael let the people take her away then I'll be able to visit you and soon more then visit."

Now I have done stupid things, said stupid things and even thought stupid things but believe me Mama Harris, didn't raise a total fool. Besides even if she had, Joyce Summers and Rupert Giles did a danm good job fixing the damage 

"Michael get back, whoever you think that is, it isn't her." 

"Of course it's me, Michael; I mean who are you going to believe, the girl you let die in a car wreck cause you were too stupid to know how to stem a simple flow of blood. Or the sidekick so pathetic he had to run off on his lonesome cause Buffy couldn't make the boo-boo in his eye all better."

I gave The First points for finding the things that bothered you so much you didn't even like admitting it to yourself. 

"What the hell are you -- who the hell are you "

"That Michael, is the First Evil"

"The First what?"

"Please, not just evil; fear, anger, despair, I was there when they made their debut and I'll be there when they are all that exists in this pathetic little world." Firstlisa said kittenish-ly at him. 

"He, she, it likes to think it's the biggest bad-est evil around cause it's the old boy on the block but me and some friends beat back your plans and handed you and your army a gourmet serving of ass."

"Charming aint he" the girl changed and It was FirstAnya in front of me. "and what exposition boy will eventually tell you is I like to mess with your head… Excuse me, communicate by appearing as someone from your past usually dead and if possible someone you have issues with concerning your relationship with them before they died."

"My god, what is all of this."

"Yes, poor Michael just sit there, wait for the end. You aren't strong enough to deal with what's coming. If you think Patch Adams here is going to help you, he used to barely avoid tripping over his shoelaces. Now he thinks he can last five minutes out from under Buffy's little wing." 

The words of the First rocked me but I wouldn't be broken by a shadow with attitude. "Lets see, you are here, the crazy ex-boyfriend is here I'm thinking that someone's looking for a rematch."

"Rematch, Harris, that campaign could not have gone better if I tried. Chaos is running rampant and soon the next stage will be ready to begin." 

Michael's pliable rage cut us off. "I'm not listening to this anymore I'm going down there and I'm getting Selene." He rose off the ground and headed for the slaughterhouse. FirstAnya vanished and an older more powerful looking man appeared in front of him. The old guy was dressed like old fashioned royalty with a pair of knives at his belt and a wicked long sword at his side. "That's right boy give into the beast, the impulses you feel are the only truth you really need. The world could be your personal cat-toy with me guiding you every step of the way."

I realized the game plan, The First was trying to anger Michael. "Michael listen, what would Selene tell you. She was a warrior for hundreds of years would she tell you to rush into danger or proceed calmly using the resources you have." 

Michael 's shoulders sagged and the FirstOldguy sneered "Even if you had avoided becoming a lycan I would never have allowed a weak, spineless, dog like you to be with her. Who do you think you are?"

Michael's' shoulder twitched as if he had been whipped then he turned to face The First or whomever The First was pretending to be.

"You made her a vampire after you slaughtered her family like cattle and then lied to her, you left her at the mercy of a drooling sycophant for hundreds of years. And to top that off when she figures out your greatest enemy is alive and she tries to save your putrid ass and you were going to hand her over to be judged and killed. You want to know who I am…I'm the best danm thing to happen to anyone who ever had the misfortune of having to call you father in almost a thousand years." He walked away head held high. Then he stopped and tuned "and you hit like a doddering old man, if you weren't already dead I'd want another chance to kick your ass for all the crap you did to Selene." He turned and stalked away.

"That was dramatic." The FirstOldguy sneered 

"No, that is love." I countered 

A swirl of change and it was Anya's accusing finger pointing at me "And when did you ever say anything like that about me." she screeched 

"The night Riley left. Buffy was lashing out and Anya came up in the rant. I spoke from the heart." 

"Too bad you didn't have the guts to follow through." The First hissed 

"You will forgive me if I have difficulty taking an _insubstantial_ archenemy seriously when they make cracks about **me** lacking guts." I said casually even as I turned my back to follow Michael and leave my self-doubts behind. 

***

I caught up with Michael as he neared the slaughterhouse he had a look on his face that promised extreme pain for anyone that got in his way. 

"Was that really Selene's father." 

"No that was the guy who turned her into a vampire. Victor killed her father along with the rest of her family." 

"Ouch, well you obviously have your focus back. How do you want to do this." 

"March in the front door wait for them to piss me off, then kill them all."

"Nice plan, could I point out the minor flaw in that if you are still in berserk mode when we reach your lady fair you might unintentionally rip her to shreds."

"No I won't, You are going to go for Selene. Everyone will be concentrating on me. so I will draw them off which gives you your chance."

"What if they take you down before I get her out." 

"They won't, you will have all the time you need but if the worse happens you and Selene can rescue me. Should be a nice bonding thing for the both of you "

He was developing my sense of humor "Why is it all my friends inevitably want me to be friends with vampires " I whined. 

"They're sexy and look great in leather or didn't you notice." He deadpanned 

"How could I not. All right Cyrano I'll make with the rescuing you make with the sound and light show." 

"Cyrano --wouldn't Romeo make a better comparison?"

"You remember what happens at the end of Romeo & Juliet."

"Oh yeah -- but Cyrano dies at the end too. As an old man who spent years pining away for a girl who never noticed him." 

I nodded "Ah yes, but he had something Romeo never had, Style, now let's get moving. "

***


	6. six

***

Watching the proceedings; I had to admit, for a novice at the Bad-Ideas-That-Become-Good-Plans-Game Michael was Scooby material. As promised he marched through the front gate. As predicted the rent-a-thugs attacked him. He transformed. His flesh bleached and paled his fingers became sharp claws and his teeth sharpened. As they came at him Michael roared a challenge and wailed on them relentlessly and with fierce abandon. Bodies flew around the yard to crash against gates, walls and crates like the one I was hiding behind. It took a clear mind to notice two things. One, everyone he hurled around was still alive. Two, the fight was moving away from the slaughterhouse. Of course, the thugs were too busy to notice they were being lured away from the place they were supposed to be guarding. This, for those of you keeping tabs was the point of the plan. I slipped in unnoticed and celebrated the change in my twisted luck. It took me only moments to find Selene. I just looked for the over dramatic torture set-up and there she was, strung up, with weights tied to her and some brute jabbing a stun baton into her. He would toss fresh water on her occasionally so the voltage would be conducted better. Grabbing a substantial piece of wood that was lying around I crept up on the gorilla and hit him with the two by four. The shaft of wood splintered against his head and shoulders but the thug just blinked at me. Then he began to reach for me, which was right when Selene twisted her body upwards so that the weights around her feet fell around the big man's thick neck. Then she began twisting to the side more and more. I'm not sure which was freakier the choking sound he was making or the snap at the end that cut off the choking. 

"That was just unreal, why didn't you do that before." 

"There was no one around to distract him, nor was there anyone who was likely to release me." her pointed look at her bonds remained me. I was effecting this rescue for a reason. I supposed to be the experienced one. That's why what happened next embarrassed me. 

I was about to make with the releasing when a shadow dropped on me. It had been pointed out a few times that Kravan was a dick and a coward. Somehow, it just never dawned on me, the last thing that a guy like him would be doing is risking his neck on combat with a monster like Michael. He had stayed behind. 

I fell to the ground and rolled to the side. He came at me fast but I was ready. Lycans were kind of new territory but I had been fighting vampires since I was in high school. We danced around the cleared out space were Selene was hanging Kravan thought he would score an easy kill but the first time he came at me my batons were in my hands and I smacked him around. We traded blows for a few seconds until I entangled his arms and judo flipped him to the ground. He landed on the floor hard. I pressed a stud on the side of the batons and a sharpened stake slid out of the grip housing. I thrust downward but was unprepared for Kravan to twist to the side and take the stake thrust through his arm. He kicked his feet out sending me hurtling into a pile of crates. I landed hard with the breath knocked out of me. I looked down. A metal fasting that had been attached to one of the boxes was now pushing out through my side. I could feel the flow of arterial blood. I was bleeding to death. Not a good thing especially if you are fighting a vampire. Kravan stalked toward me hissing as he came. He grabbed my hair twisting my head back. He looked ready for drink when a whirl of voices began sounding. There was bright lights and confusion. I drifted in and out of full awareness, indeed I thought I was dying. 

"_No, not dying, not yet_." Where was that voice coming from? Was that Tara?

"_Of course it is_. "

"So how come I get to talk to you. " 

__

"Anya was too busy she figured you weren't going to die so why tease you."

"So how is heaven?" 

__

"Oh its cool, they let me relive all my best moments over and over." 

"That's cool. So I guess the message is don't go to the light." 

__

"Well not **Go** to the light but yeah, you might want to…." 

"Look at the light, follow the light. That's right Xander follow it. Ok I think he is coming out of it his blood pressure is stable get us there fast. "

"Amazing Dr Corvin I've seen army trained medics that couldn't work this well under pressure. If you are really joining the team I'll breath easier."

"Lets get him back to LA alive before we start crowing about how good a field medic I am. "

"Should we sedate him? "

"Don't bother," I said, "I think I'm passing out again." Then I did 

***


	7. seven

****

(Author's note -- for the purposes of the story Eve is still with W&H and Xander has yet to hear about Cordy's fate)

***

I woke up and passed out again numerous times after that. Each time Michael assured me that I was going to be fine. I wanted to take his word for it, but what with Cordillia and Angel both assuring me that having things shoved into your body no only hurts like a bitch but is hard to get over. I thought I was justified in being somewhat nervous. 

When I finally woke up and stayed that way I looked around. I was in an ultra-modern hospital suite. Michael was standing to one side. Looking at blotchy images that looked very much like an ultrasound. 

"Like I said kid good call on the blood loss. You caught the nick in the wall of the liver. Newbies usually get distracted by the big cuts and miss the small stuff." That was coming from a smaller balding doctor. "Where did you do rez?"

"A hospital in Budapest things got kind of …weird."

"I'll bet. "

I looked around and saw Angel lurking in a corner along with an attractive girl who was trying way too hard to be cute and cuddly. Angel had the relaxed air of a Jungle cat about to pounce on something, anything. . 

The doctor turned to Angel "I'm willing to leave the patient in the kid's care, he has good instincts. "I think Mr. Harris will be fine in a few more days." 

I croaked. My dry throat robbing me of voice. I started gesturing for water which both Angel and Michael rushed to serve me in an ice-cold glass. They managed to tell me at the same time to drink slowly. I have no idea why people say that. If you need a drink as badly as I did right that second, slowly draining the glass is not on the agenda. 

The cold liquid gave me back my voice, so I tossed the question out generally. "How long have I been out." 

"About a day or so, the surgery was easy but you had some scaring from the fastener that punched into you." Michael smiled, he was obviously enjoying being a doctor again. 

"Welcome to the club, Xander." Angel quipped

I ignored him, then realized Angel had told something close to a joke. Evil forces must be afoot.

Michael looked at Angel and me I decided to explain. "Within our circle of friends are an even smaller group who have survived implement. Angel was one, Buffy was another. And…" 

"And Xander is the latest." Angel's quick interruption forestalled me saying Cordy's name. I promised myself to ask later how that crisis was going. 

He continued fixing Michael with a baleful stare. "I'm Angel we haven't had a chance to really talk so we should get the introductions out of the way. You are an unknown quantity, normally for good reasons this means you would be mulch but Xander thinks the world of you and your sweetie. I respect Xander; so for the immediate future I plan to pretend you are exactly who he thinks you are. If that turns out to be wrong I'll devote the resources of this firm and my infinite patience to causing you as much pain as possible before killing you in as gruesome a fashion as I can invent." 

Michael visible shuddered. 

"Angel threatening the allies is strictly verboten." I said weakly from my Bed 

"I've been telling him that since he came here." This was from the pretty girl "I'm Eve, I work with Angel now. You must be Xander Harris, the file on you in R& R is impressive for a mundane."

I looked at Angel, he shrugged "She came with the deal and I feel better knowing that I have her where I can see her."

Eve strolled sensuously over to Michael. "And, you are the infamous Michael Corvin Medical School prodigy, darling of Budapest General Hospital and the first of a new breed of preternatural creature. Mommy must be so proud."

"How does everyone know so much about me "

"Michael, I can call you Michael can't I? There isn't much Wolfram & Hart can't find out about you if we want to. The Senior Partners really want to cut a deal with you. I mean, they really want you working for us. Name your price. Your family taken care of, the vampires hunting you killed, we might even be able to swing getting you your Girlfriend back… even the dead one." 

"How about giving him a mocha and some space," Angel growled.

Eve smiled again, "one mocha coming up, if you want to discuss, Michael, you can find me. I'm always…close to hand. "

She sauntered from the room. I have seen some hot girls make exits and entrance and that had to be right up there with Buffy's raincoat entrance to the library. However, where Buffy had made me uncomfortably hot; this just made me uncomfortable.

"Is my flesh _supposed_ to crawl when she does that." Michael asked 

"I'm dead and mine does." Angel supplied. 

"Ok, hate to be the wet blanket but the bad guys have a day and a half on us. And they didn't lay a hand on Michael what's going on." I asked shifting in my bed

"We are trying to find out. " Angel assured me 

"We have to get Selene, she could be dead." Michael seemed to see the rescue of his ladylove as a means to keep his head anchored in this strange new territory he was lost in. 

"She was alive when I saw her last" I reported 

Angel paced the floor thinking out loud "If they haven't killed her yet then it is a good bet they need her for something even if they are still just trying to capture you, they need her alive." 

"How much longer am I going to have to sit this out" I was trying to get out of bed but the pain in my side was just that side of excruciating. 

Angel shook his head "You are on the sidelines for the rest of the game champ. Michael you and I are going to figure out where this Kravan would try to take her that was more secure. "

"Sorry I'm new to this supernatural Cloak And Dagger BS , , I wasn't that good at the ordinary Cloak And Dagger."

"We all learn, you already have the trick of hiding in plain sight, and I'm betting your sweetie has already taught you about kill or be killed, never hesitate. "

"I don't, I'm starting to realize the stakes." 

"Good that means we can depend on you when things get hectic." 

I finally decided to find out for myself how bad things were likely to get. "Angel Wes said that you guys had heard from Buffy And Giles. Does that mean Everyone's on their way back here." 

"Hopefully yes, Willow and Kennedy said they had to meet some big wigs that might help out. But Giles And Buffy are still working on a solution to the Dawn situation, once that is done they are coming back home. "

"Do we have the time to wait for them. "

"Until we figure out where Kravan and Selene are, we are going to have to wait anyway. "

"I can track her." Michael stated hopefully. "My skills are already good enough for that"

"I can tell you where they have been." Angel said quietly "It's where they are going that's the question and what they are up to that is the mystery." 

I nodded and grabbed Michael's hand. "We are professionals Michael and if Angel thinks this is a good plan then I'd agree." If Angel was shocked at my endorsement, he wasn't the only one. All I can say is that I had come a long way from Sunnydale and so had he. If I could change then maybe he had as well. 

"So when is everyone going to be here." I asked 

"Well I already told you about Willow and company. Buffy and Giles will be along as soon as they are finished setting things up with Dawn "

I must have visibly flinched because Angel got quiet when he said, "You know, you could always…." 

I cut him off while trying to keep my voice neutral. I wasn't bitter --much "General Summers has an army to run. Us mortals just get in the way. Besides, it's long past time I grew up and stopped running to Mommy-Buffy every time there is a supernatural boo-boo that needs kissing better. " 

"That wasn't what she wanted and you know it " Angel snapped. His defense an eerie reminder of the way Buffy would get when I was bashing Angel in the old days. 

"So, Dead Boy how is Dawn." I asked, we all have strategies for dealing…my favorite is avoidance 

He took the hint and moved on resignedly. "She is holding it together but if Buffy and Giles don't figure a solution we may have to face the worst." 

"What is the latest plan?" I asked him 

"Register her for school "

"You're kidding. "


	8. eight

***

"And her grades are first rate. She could stand with some focus but that would be the point of the Elmer's school."

"I don't want to go to some stuck up…" Dawn's petulant tone cut the air drawing the attention of the high class patrons of the fancy Italian restaurant 

"The Elmer's school is one of the finest institutions of learning in the world Dawn," Giles said 

"Then you go." She snapped

Giles smiled indulgently "I don't need to, you do " 

"What I need is to be with you and Buffy and the rest of the guys." Dawn insisted 

Preston was on the board of admissions for the Elmer's school and as he looked at the exchange before him, he marveled at the twists of fate. He had been placed at the school to inform The Council about persons likely to be sympathetic to their cause, persons who were heading for positions of respect in the outside world. As such, he was at the school when the armies of The First had obliterated the council. When it was all over he made contact with Rupert Giles. Giles had told him to lay low. Ironically, this lunch meeting was the first time that Preston had laid eye on Giles since his return to Europe.

"Maybe if the girl is unsure." He said trying to calm the situation

"This has to happen Preston, I'll talk her around " Giles snapped 

"No you wont." said the petulant child who picked up a glass and drank. She was putting the glass back on the table when it seemed to slip from her grasp and fell to the floor. She paled visibly. 

Giles smiled. "She's still at the stage Preston, all thumbs and everything. Trust me we will make this work you should go and see what's taking that waitress so long with the bill."

Preston could see that they need a moment so he nodded and rose from the table. 

When he left Giles turned to Dawn. "Was it like last time?"

Dawn nodded. "One second I'm here and the next it was like being pulled out of myself." 

Buffy looked at Giles. "You said we had time. You said if we did this thing she would be fine."

Giles nodded "I said that and I stand by it but we have to get her in to the school."

"What's so special about this place anyway." Buffy said looking around the classy restaurant 

"The major contributor was extremely phobic about supernatural threats. When she died, she ceded a yearly gift to the school that is massive. However, the rider clause is that in order to get it the school has to demonstrate that on a yearly basis they have shored up their defenses against any supernatural occurrences. "

"And the school agreed to this." Buffy saked doubtfully. 

"The donation is extremely massive. " Giles replied meaningfully. Even in Sunnydale, the right amount of money could make any problem vanish. Even the breathing kind. 

"How secure is this place. "

"The school grounds are consecrated. The water supply has been blessed. There are wards around the buildings and grounds so well constructed that if the school had been in Sunnydale there is a chance that it would have survived when the rest of the town was destroyed. "

"And nobody knows about this." Dawn asked, in spite of her dislike of the plan she was intrigued. 

"Except for a few people at the top and they were sworn to secrecy. It wouldn't do for the heads of Europe to know their children were being educated in a place that is the mystical version of Fort Knox." 

"So why should I want to go there it sounds like the last place I'm likely to run into trouble." 

"No magical energies can get out or in save that they be benevolent ones. That means you would be safe there. It is possibly the only place on earth you will be safe now." 

Dawn breathed a frightened sigh and hugged herself while shivering visibly. 

Her Sister reached over and grabbed her hand. Her move was as much to reassure herself of Dawn's continued reality as to reassure the teenager. "I hate it too Dawnie but given the choice between having you in private school and not having you hat all…"

"I know, I know, stop it, your breaking my heart." Dawn slumped in her chair and looked at the glass lying on the floor. A silent reminder that her time was limited.

Shortly after the destruction of Sunnydale, Dawn had begun to notice that she was having difficulty holding on to things, losing her balance occasionally and other odd occurrences. She had begun to suspect there was reason for all of this and soon Willow and Giles had confirmed Buffy's worst fears. 

She was beginning to fade away. The monks had used energies from the Hellmouth to aid in constructing Dawn. Now that those energies where dispersed Giles and Willow theorized that she was beginning to disperse as well. The process was Gradual at first but inevitably Dawn would vanish like a ghost. They had thought moving to Cleveland and the Hellmouth there but the process continued. That was when Giles proposed the idea of the Elmer's school. The hope was that its unique defenses would contain for a time, the energy that made up Dawn Summers. 

"But according to you guys there is major voodoo doing back home" Dawn argued weakly 

"You told me you didn't read that E-mail." Buffy pretended to be surprised at her sisters snooping ways.

"I tell you lets of things. When are we going back home to help Xander?" 

"Xander has made it abundantly clear he can take care of himself 

Giles caught her tone and chose to respond to what was behind it "The boy had just lost Anya after they had patched things up. You were…are still caught up with the work of finding and contacting all the new slayers. Words were said but it doesn't have to end there. "

"If Xander needs to be some bad ass independent to prove something to himself, I won't stop him. I just wish he would accept himself for who he really is."

"And, who is that exactly do you know because I don't and I have watched you all grow up. I barely know who you are and it's my job, was my job. "

"That will be your job forever and always.' 

"All of you have changed since the beginning You Willow, even Xander. Maybe the problem is he thinks he has found himself and he believes you can't or won't accept that. "

"I slay, You take care of us, Willow does computers and magic stuff and Xander holds us together."

"…By reminding you why you do this work and by being willing to fight even though he is least gifted in that regard; yes, you have mentioned. "

"I trust him more then I would anyone else, why would he think he has to change "

"It is a New World, with new rules. You change and adapt or you risk being dangerously unprepared for that. That's why we are trying to get to these girls. Because if we don't, someone else will and they might not have the girls best interests at heart. "

"So if you and Willow get that, why not Xander." 

"I think he gets it Buffy, he just wants to find a place in the new scheme of things. Something removed from being the class clown or the person who gets the pizza or whatever nonsense he conjured in his head to justify leaving. He has to work this through and as asinine as it seems we have to let him. "

"And what idiot set that precedent "

"You did, and much as I disagreed with it you were a better stronger person after you came back. 

. She paused for a moment remembering her own moment of uncertainty. Then she submitted a silent prayer to the fates that had let her survive that experience that they watch over Xander now. 

"Of course in typical fashion the boy can't walk five feet without stumbling into some trouble." Giles muttered "It's been decades since a Slayer and a Death Dealer did battle but Xander apparently blundered into the biggest mess in history of either side."

Buffy snickered. Both she and Willow had joked on occasion that far from being powerless Xander was the mortal equivalent of a Hellmouth. If there was a demonic threat or force anywhere in the world chances were it would home in on Xander especially if it was female. "How come you didn't mention this Death Dealer stuff before."

"Death Dealers are a sect of vampires almost unique to the Old World if there are warriors of their caliber in America; they don't call themselves Death Dealers." 

"How old a sect are we talking here." Buffy asked 

"Very old, and honored, from my preliminary research this vampire Xander encountered was one of the toughest of the breed. "

"Are they a threat to us?"

She and her kind are in disarray; the rise in the slayer population has had quite an effect. She might be on the run. Or trying to find a new master." 

"I wonder which of the new slayers took down her precious master."

"The story I have been getting is that This Selene killed Victor, Apparently she was his childer but rumours hint that the kill might was totally justified. The war with the werewolves also cost them a lot. Truth is the Death Dealers were slowly becoming extinct. Only certain older established clans even kept a compliment around. 

"Why have I never faced one before "

"As I said, unique to the Old World. That being said, Angel is considered something of a legend among the Death Dealers, Spike as well. "

"Angel was a Death Dealer." 

"Not exactly. But many of the vampires who passed on the stories and legends of the Scourge Of Europe eventually became Death Dealers and held Angel And Spike up as examples of the level of ferocity expected." 

"Great so I'm up against a bunch of vamps that hero worshipped Angelus and Spike 

"Well that is only in the last two centuries or so. The Death Dealers were a respected warrior class for longer then that."

"Have any slayers ever faced them "

"Yes, but not frequently, Dealers view mortals as noncombatants. It is considered …bad manners to involve mortals in the kind of battles that Death Dealers fight. 

"Are you telling me they don't kill mortals."

"Oh make no mistake about that, they are vampires after all. But, unlike the more thuggish variety that we fight, Death Dealers considered themselves warriors. They think wholesale slaughter of innocents is…tasteless." 

"Kinder, gentle killers huh, well you'll forgive me but this Death Dealer is going down if she and the werewolf are up to no good." 

"Be careful Buffy, vampires and werewolves have been feuding for almost a thousand years. If she is linked herself to one, it could mean that the war is over. The ongoing hostilities between the camps were the primary reason for why one Slayer was usually enough to winnow out the more vicious of the vampires. If there is no war all those that were fighting it will have nothing to do and I don't have to tell you, nothing is more dangerous then a soldier with no war to fight." 

"If they think they are going to be snacking on mortals I'll give them a war they won't ever forget."

Preston returned to the table and they paid their bill and left. Giles already arranging for them to catch a plane for home, he wanted to do more research. Buffy was all for the blunter approach of track and slay, 

As they left one of the dinners at the table near them pulled a cell phone from the depths of a French-cut jacket and pressed the auto dialer. "I have news."

"What is it "

"How much would it be worth to know of the activities of the world's strongest Slayer, Her watcher and how they might be involved with the renegade Dealer and the mutate "

"WE are listening." ` 

***

Selene was strapped to a table now, in bond stronger then she could break in her blood deprived state. Her vampire senses attuned for the anything that would give her an advantage of any kind. Kravan had rendered her unconscious after the arrival of Xander's friends had forced a hasty departure. After almost being free, she was again in Kravan's hands. She tested the links occasionally to see if they would budge and give allowing her release. 

Her senses picked up moving bodies and she settled down. Going limp, Any advantage she thought to herself. Perhaps Kravan would again speak to his mysterious master in earshot of her allowing her more information that could be useful.

She closed her eyes as the sounds came closer. It was Kravan and a human by the smell of him. 

"Well " Kravan said impatiently 

"She is awake and listening to us "

"Does she need to be sedated." 

"For this part of it I would prefer that she be awake. I will gain more from watching her reactions to the images." 

Selene gave up feigning unconsciousness it wasn't working anyway "who is this another of your masters lackeys come to torture me "

"No Selene; this is Lao-Sin. He is here to help you remember something for me "

"I won't do anything to help you "

"I know, that is why Lao-Sin is here "

"Do your worst "

"Quite the opposite Milady I aid my client in retrieving lost images that you might have repressed for whatever reason. I think you will find there is a therapeutic benefit to the procedure." 

"And what is it you think I have forgotten that you need this one to find it "

"I need you to remember the location of the Tomb of The Antediluvian. We want to access an ancient weapon hidden there. "

"That was a myth "

"A myth to you and I, a reality to those who witnessed the awesome power that could be wielded by the deserving "

"And you think you are deserving "

"In the field of vampires, I am way out in front. After if Victor could handle the power then surely I can "

"What does Victor have to do with this?"

"Everything my dear, Victor was one of a half dozen vampires to personally witness The Antediluvian during his last rampage. He aided in the sealing of the tomb where the old bloodsucker now rests. Cast in to a deep torpor by the schemes of Amelia. Marcus and of course victor. Would have used one of them but Amelia and Victor are dead, and Marcus is too well protected. But, you my dear are naked and vulnerable, just the way I've always wanted." 

"You are sick". 

"Lao-sin she is yours, " Kravan walked away but stopped. "If you can erase the annoying independence streak she has that would be nice. "

"I will try not to damage her during the procedure. "

Lao-sin stepped closer to her. "Now Milady we will see if you retain any of the memories passed through the blood to you from your father in darkness. We will examine you r mental memories of Victor." 

***


	9. Nine

***

__

The group of them stood on a windswept plain that over looked a village. They had prepared for this moment, hiding their activities from the eyes of the young ones, the human watchers and their Slayer. There was still disagreement about what had to be done but not about the facts. The power they where burying was too great to allow the young ones to be exposed to it, and Cain forbid the lycans get their mangy claws upon this holy relic. This tribute to the power of the ancients this Blood Sword. 

Michael opened his eyes and realized two things. He was on the floor and that Xander was leaning over him along with Angel and another guy he remembered from the raid on the warehouse, Wesley had been his name. 

The doctor in him reacted immediately. "Xander what are you doing out of bed." He realized his voice lacked a certain authority. Passing out had left him sounding a bit wimpy.

Helping you up, what happened there?" Xander asked concernedly 

"I'm not sure it felt like, a memory." 

"Memory?" Wesley was intrigued 

"I've noticed that I retain memories of the Lycan and Vampire that "made" me. it was kind of like that." 

"Interesting, inheirited memories. Who's memories do you possess." 

"Selene contributed on the vampire side but the werewolf side came from Lucian."

"Lucien… _the_ Lucien," Wesley's voice hit an octave of surprise unheard of by anyone. " Revered by lycans, Feared by Vampires around the globe That Lucien. He is the Lycan that turned you. 

Michael nodded, he was just getting to his feet when he was hit by a flood of thoughts and images. _He was on the windswept hillside. Other times he saw Kravan. And there was the bald man, oh dear gods not the bald man, the bald man filled him with revulsion and fear, he would take from Michael all that was personal and loved._

Michael snapped back to reality. He was leaning against the bed, his head pounding. 

"What did you see? " Angel Demanded 

"More images, people this time. Victor and bunch of vamps and Kravan and someone I don't know "

"What's the person look like " Wes asked 

"Balding, in a scarlet robe and a crystal embedded in his forehead."

Angel got a sinking feeling. "Was the crystal light Coloured or dark? 

"It was light."

Angel called out in the hallway, "Harmony, find Eve and get the building Psyches on full alert. Someone's using a Shin-Tali mystic on our girl "

Xander was confused "Shin-tali mystic." 

"Think of them as mental hackers." Wes explained "they sift through your mind locating the desired information or planting images. Even a novice can find the secrets they want, discarding the rest like a rag doll." 

"A good indicator of what your brains look like when one is done with you." Angel said pacing the room restlessly 

"I'm getting images, its like I can feel Selene's pain." 

"You probably can, you share the same bloodline essentially her Brain is broadcasting right to you on closed circuit. You get an all-access pass to everything she is experiencing unless she screens you out. No chance of that with the Shin-Tali roaming around inside her mind. "

"So what's happening?" 

"I'm locking the building down. You have a two-way connection to your sweetie and I don't want the Shin-Tali gaining access to us through you. " 

"I mean about Selene," Michael asked "What is this guy doing to Selene." 

Wesley answered on Angel's behalf "The monk is hacking Selene's mind, cracking it open layer by layer. If he is sufficiently trained she will tell him anything he wants to know and never know she did it "

"And if he isn't trained enough " Michael asked worriedly 

"Killing whatever is left of her will be an act of mercy." Angel whispered darkly 

Harmony popped her head in the door "Boss I hate to add to your problems but we have a situation. "

"What now."

"A dimensional portal is forming on the floor below this one. Someone is attacking the building and it's a really powerful someone from the power readings they are getting. "

***

The Wolfram & Hart security Force was better trained and prepared them some sections of the military. Then again, they had to deal with threats so far beyond the normal and natural that they had to be. Garvy and Jones were professionals, they had survived in Wolfram & Hart by being good at their work. The change of ownership had been daunting at first. Angel _liked_ risking his neck, which was a change from what they were used to. They just adapted. Viewed themselves as support Rarely needed support it was true but support nonetheless. 

Their team arrayed themselves around the door leading to the ladies bathroom where someone was invading the firm. 

Garvy hissed to his team. I want you prepared to splat anything that comes through that door." 

Jones shouldered a massive shotgun. "We have the floor completely cleared out. "

Garvy nodded. He looked around making sure everyone was ready. "Where is the boss 

"Upstairs and he wants us to hang back till he gets here. "

"Yeah well if the people on the other side of that door aren't in the waiting mood I'm gonna at least defend my danm self. 

The door rattled and Garvy's team aimed their weapons. The bathroom doors blow open and a wind gusted out in the hall. Its power was hurricane strength and it forced the team back and away from the door. One of the security team fell backwards his gun going off. The bullet streaked through the air before rolling slowly to a stop about a foot from the open door. The wind died down and Garvy moved toward the door. Something grabbed him and tossed his body to the side. He impacted the wall before sliding its length down to the floor. An older matronly looking woman in a conservative suit stepped from the bathroom. She walked up to the floating bullet curling her fist around it. Walking up to the fallen soldier,. She looked at him with a mix of pity and disgust before dropping the bullet in his lap. "There is reason that guns come with safeties, so that you don't _accidentally_ shot someone." She stated acidly 

Angel and Wes ran up to the scattered security team. A red-headed girl came out of the bathroom followed shortly afterward by a dark-haired one dressed in lose comfortable clothing that nevertheless hinted at the tremendous power in her athletic figure. The red head ran up to Angel, throwing a huge hug around his shoulders. "Angel you don't know how glad I am to see you." 

"Willow, Kennedy and a…"

"Hello Angelus…" 

"And someone whom I just realized I don't like."

Wes smiled and moved to cover for Angel. "Hello Reverend Mother, welcome to the new Wolfram and Hart what can we do to aid the head of the Wiccan Council." 

***


	10. Ten

***

as The group detoured toward the hospital wing Willow asked. "Shouldn't we be having a big pow-wow and discussing everything that has happened." She had been expecting a big meeting in a boardroom setting maybe with fun slides and PowerPoint presentation materials. 

"Stuff's been happening that you don't know about." Angel explained. "Xander got hurt trying to save the doctor and his vampire love."

"What, Danm It, I'll kill them when we catch Up With Them " She faltered " whoever **they** are." 

"That will be soon. Michael has been at Xander's side since they brought him in. fact is, he saved Xander's life." 

"Michael, who is Michael?" 

"Michael is the reason Xander hit the panic button. Apparently, Michael fell for a Death Dealer they both went on the run. The Dealer got herself kidnapped, Xander tried to help get her back and got a shaft of metal shoved through his guts for the trouble. I plan to do some hurt to the vampire that was responsible for that so you'll have to stand in line for your piece of his ass. "

The group arrived at the hospital wing to find Michael indeed still looking after his patient Xander brightened on seeing Willow. 

"Willis you came to visit." He said. "Did you bring treats? And who is the stiff?" he asked finally noticing the older woman standing beside Willow and Kennedy.

"The stiff, is one of the most powerful wiccans currently practicing, Reverend Mother Abigail St.Claire." Wes supplied 

Willow took one look at Xander and insisted that all business could wait until she had done a small spell to aid in his healing. 

"If you guys are done could we get to the whole why are you here and when will she…" Angel pointed at the wiccan high priestess " …be leaving."

Willow paled, "I apologize for Angel."

"Why is everyone apologizing for me " he snapped, his bad temper pliable to all

"Indeed there is no need child." She turned and fixed angel with a matronly gaze. "Angel has good cause to distrust and dislike me I abandoned him during a past crisis "

Willow was shocked "I'm sure there was just cause." 

"No dear I was being vindictive and petty. I won't say that I'm ashamed of what happened but it was base of me." 

"Great another enemy from the past" Xander sighed "and just when I was getting to like this one."

"We aren't enemies Mr. Harris, Angelus used to perform certain … tasks for the Wiccan council. One of those jobs led him to Gypsy country. I'm sure you, his comrades, need not be reminded of the events that befell him there. Or of the gypsy's response to his violations." 

Angel seethed "In the days just after my being cursed I went to the Wiccan council looking for a cure, but they had already made the peace with the Gypsys and helping me was right out of the question."

"Soul Restoration as a curse, It was a brilliant move and I wish I had thought of it." Abby deadpanned resolutely 

"I wished you had remembered the little errands I had been doing." Angel muttered darkly 

"You knew the risks, and as I recall, I never ordered you to defile the little gypsy princess." Abby reminded him. 

"Hello uncomfortable moment" Xander muttered 

"It happened Angel, frankly after all this time I'd have thought you'd have got over it." Wesley snapped diplomatically 

"Oh yeah I'm all healed and better about crap, can we get her out of here now." 

"Angel" Eve entered the room "Why didn't you tell me we had guests. "

"And this is whom?" The High Wiccian asked imperiously 

"Eve, Angel's liaison to the Senior Partners." Eve stuck out her hand "It's an honor to meet the second most powerful Wiccan in this part of the world." 

"Well you can tell The Senior Partners Angelus' conscription to their service will not fool those of us who remember their machinations in the past."

"Could you stop that, my name isn't…." 

"Your birth name, Liam, was abandoned when your sire re-dubbed you Angelus. A sobriquet that still fills some with dread even now."

"See that's why The Senior Partners wanted him, Instant brand recognition. " Eve joked playfully 

Abigail looked coldly at her. " Making him the head of Wolfram and Hart's operations here is an interesting gambit but it is a gambit nonetheless and once its nature has been discerned; there will be a final accounting." 

"Accounting can be a tricky thing. " A dangerous tone crept into the normally playfully vampish Eve "You can never tell who is long over due to get what's coming to them." 

Angel ignored the cold looks the women were shooting each other. The other's were trying to find a distraction for the unpleasant moment when Michael spoke up from his post by Xander's bed 

"So is there normally this much drama in a room." the mystified medic asked. 

"Oh wait till Buffy shows up. Then you'll get some wailing and gnashing of teeth." Xander noted he winced when his giggles caused him pain. 

Willow doted over him leaving Kennedy to introduce herself to Michael. Kennedy flinched as her slayer- senses piqued at the powerful vibes he gave off. 

"That's Willow Rosenberg, Call me Kennedy so you are the doctor, Xander says you are nice. "

"I helped save his life so he's inclined to be bias but yes, I'm very nice"

"I'm not," Snapped Kennedy "not when Willow or her friends are risking their lives or being threatened. I don't know who you are…"

"I'm Michael Corvin, a doctor, and until recently the only thing i was ever threatened with was being failed on my psyche final. Now I'm being hunted by insane ex-regents and vampire clans from all over the world. The werewolves who don't want to kill me because I fell in love with vampire and a death Dealer want to kill me because I am like this brand spanking new species that they are scared of. So, if you are going to threaten me you are going to have to take a number." 

"Who in this room can actually claim to have taken down a Master Class vampire with all the trimmings." Xander asked seriously 

Angel and the Reverend Mother held up their hands 

"Fine, new rule, Only the those guys can threaten him from now on." Xander announced as if that ended the debate

"I'm down with that." Michael smiled 

"Well Michael Corvin,. you can call me Abby. I must congratulate you Doctor. You have survived longer then most in your situation. I suspect that your paramour has been very helpful in this regard." 

"She has taught me everything she knows." 

"You have skills and instinct of your own, these have also served you well. Rely on them they may prove your only salvation in the coming tumult " 

"Is that why you appeared in the ladies bathroom." Angel asked 

"Transiting between two points is accomplished by homing on common points of reference and ladies bathrooms in corporate America are the same everywhere "

Angel nodded "So I know how you got here would you mind telling me why you are here." 

Willow blushed as she supplied the explanation. "It was Xander's report and then the stuff we were hearing from Europe and The Rest of the world. We had to come and Abby felt our help would be needed. "

"I was for her staying behind but Willow insisted that this was good idea " Kennedy muttered. Obviously she had felt that Abby wasn't the only one that should stay behind but had been overridden. 

"It was necessary child. Many wrongs have been done in the last seven years. It is time for those wrongs to be redressed.. But for the conservative voices of the council you might have received much needed help long ago. It shames me to admit mine was one arguing for a hands off approach." 

"I imagine there had to be a few dissenting voices." Wesley pointed out 

"There were some Mr. Windham-Price, who would have seen Sunnydale a smoking Crater in the earth Seven years ago. They would not have been concerned at the potential body count. Only that the threat presented by the Hellmouth was ended once and for all." 

"OK so we avoided the mystical version of a scorched earth Policy. " Xander concluded, "what's got everyone buzzing now." 

"The new Slayer Class has changed the balance of power. Many search for the means to grab power for themselves in this crisis moment. Hence the affair that lead to Mr. Corvin's unfortunate incident." 

"Why do they want me; I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Laudable but you have already done great harm."

"I wasn't the one who killed Victor or Lucien.." 

"I refer to the fact that you are a power unto yourself. Your only concern is your ladylove and through Her, the clan who has cast her out. Your allegiance could shift the delicate balance of power depending on where your loyalty finally falls. 

Eve chimed in "the vampires are divided. Some see his arrival as nature's why of putting them back on even footing. Since he is harder to kill then either vampire or werewolf alone and should he be fruitful and multiply…the war just between his kind and The Slayers would be awesome to behold. "

"What war I just want Selene back and maybe my life. Although Xander has pointed out that maybe unrealistic of me." 

"What is going on anyway do the witches know."

"There is a war coming and each and every side is preparing for that war by mustering the stingiest troops it can find…or create. Mr. Corvin is the result of one such gambit. Many believe the destruction of the Hellmouth was another. Everyone wants an advantage and they believe that will come by the creation or discovery of a super being. One whose powers and abilities grant them an advantage." 

"So you think this has something to do with why Selene was taken " Michael asked skeptically 

"Almost certainly. None have more actively searched for a super being then the many clans. A super vampire stronger then any Slayer but owing loyalty to the old order." 

"I've heard of some super vamp in England" Xander remembered 

Abby shook her head "It would be the height of foolishness if the Clans were to seek out the Abomination controlled by the Hellsing organization." 

"So the images I'm seeing are them trying to find this Super Vampire that will make them all powerful" 

" Victor bequeathed her many secrets when he embraced her. Secrets carried in the blood to be accessed when need arises.. "

"I thought Vampire elders were scared of being screwed over by their young-ins. " Xander asked skeptically 

"Selene told me that Victor was really tight lipped about the secrets of the elders and his secrets in particular." Michael said thoughtfully 

"Understandable," Abby agreed " he would have wanted to keep many things from her. A sire is never completely certain of the loyalty of its childer. There is always the chance that the pupil will surpass and become more powerful. All vampires learn quickly to fear each other, young fear old, old fear the young. And all of them fear the reawakening of the antediluvians." 

"Anti-dilla-what now? " Xander asked 

"Antediluvians, after the time of the turok han and the very beginning of the "Modern Era" 

"Well then, they can't be that bad I mean Buffy is the most powerful slayer since the first and she beat the turok-han"

"The turok-han are beasts. Old yes, but essentially more animals then anything else. The Antediluvians were the first of what you know as modern vampires. They were old yet possessed an intellect that became all the keener for having to survive the plots of hunters, Slayers, the council and their own childer wanting to steal the power they had accumulated. Few would even attempt to confront one. fewer still would survive if they did so. " 

"And Kravan is trying to get Selene to help him get a hold of one. Why not just dig one up." 

"Most antediluvians are in deep coma-like sleep. Either because they grew bored by centuries of life or because the years spent, trying to survive drove them insane and they were forced into torpor by groups of their childer. "

Angel took up the story since Willow and Xander seemed mystified as well. "All vampires are taught to fear a time called Gahanna or The Winnowing. It's when all The Antediluvians will rise from their deep sleep and essentially snack-pack the world starting with the vampires and working their way down the food chain. "

"Why would anyone turn something like that loose on the world? " Willow asked 

"Because this Kravan is stupid." Abby snapped. "He must believe that one antediluvian can be controlled and will give him the power he seeks."

Angel shook his head. "More like he'll be first on the menu. These vampires are thousands of years old. When any of them wake, they are hungry like you don't understand. Their feeding frenzy would make any massacre I perpetrated seem tame in comparison. " 

Michael was digesting that thought when a blast of memory hit him. Images and sounds all slammed into his head forcing him to his knees in agony. 

"What do we do?" Xander asked hopping off his bed To cradle the groaning youth at his side. 

"Willow this is a perfect time." Abby turned to the young witch. "You have the power to help him control what he sees. "

Willow nodded and knelt beside the twitching youth. "How do I do it?" 

"Just focus and harmonize your minds. Attune your thoughts to his "

For Willow Rosenberg, child of the nineties there was but one mantra that would do the trick and she used it now. "My mind to your mind your thoughts to my thoughts. I see what you see I know what you know. "

The two began speaking in unison. Michael drawing on Willow's mental strength to interpret what he saw and Willow drawing on the power of his psychic and emotional connection to the Selene to probe deeper still then even Michael could have imagined. _The wind swept plain; Last resting-place of an Antediluvian. They sought protection for themselves from its power just as The Antediluvians had sought protection from the schemes of their childer millennia ago. The essence of the old ones placed in the tools of their last battle for control. Thus, their power would never truly pass out of the world. In this place rested the Sword Of Antipas once a king among the Old Ones, eventually a slave to the madness that forced his children to lock him into the forever sleep of torpor. His sword would call to the old blood and only the old blood will answer. When it is time the old blood will …will…Oh God no Michael, Stay Back leave us alone leave us ALONE_." They collapsed to the floor; tears flowed down Willow's face and Michael was heaving as if he had run long distance. Somehow, during the exchange he had torn savage gouges in the floor. 

"What was that about?" Eve asked 

"We are in deep, deep trouble. I know what they want and Selene does too. She has been broadcasting her pain to Michael along with images of what they are trying to pull out of her mind. "

"Which of the antediluvians are they trying to release? "

"It's not the Old Ones they're trying to unleash, just their power. The antediluvians deposited their essences into weapons including a huge sword. Kravan is trying to get the location so he can steal the sword and transfer the power to himself "

"Who would do such a thing and where did they get the idea " Abigail asked 

"They got the idea from me, from the spell I preformed to grant the power of the slayer to anyone and every one who had the right to it. " Willow admitted. 

"But you are the only one who has ever tried that spell." Xander reminded her. 

Abigail was more to the point. "Who would attempt such an enterprise especially with the aid of a vampire?" 

"That's the bad part Selene heard a conversation with Kravan's ally over the phone she didn't recognize the voice but I did. It's Amy Madison, Amy is the only witch powerful enough to do the spell who might have known about it and would have a motive for doing so."

"Why help Kravan " Angel wondered 

Willow answered. "Because I abandoned her, in her mind I deserve to be punished. By aiding the vampires to increase their power she hurts The Slayers." 

"And by extension you." Kennedy concluded 

"This is payback for not cleaning out her cage more." Xander noted 

"You kept her in a cage." Michael asked in a shocked voice. 

"Long story." Xander and Willow chorused together.

"Harmony, get Buffy on the telephone and tell her what we know. We have to find them and find them now". 

***


	11. Eleven

***

Selene's body crashed to the floor. Kravan looked at her with pity. "Such power and grace and in the end, it's always a fight with her. She wants this, I know she does. Her place in vampire society, her position, they gave her joy. Why fight those things?" 

"Because people see and comprehend only what they want. You and I can appreciate that". Amy Madison had darkened her hair or maybe it was her soul had darkened and it reflected itself in her hair. Her clothes were certainly dark even Kravan found it unnerving to stare into her eyes for longer then was necessary. It was as if light were being swallowed by something within Amy; something that hungered for more light. Something so dark and predatory that The Hunger that was the gift and curse of all the dark races from the lowliest Wolf to the oldest vampire seemed tame in comparison. Physically she was still human. But that hungering darkness inside was so very not. Kravan wondered at that but not for long. Thinking about what fueled this dark woman was distressing. Far better to think that in the end he could rid himself of her. It was easier to lie to himself that she was little more then cattle to be used and abused. If he told himself that, he didn't have to look in her eyes. Didn't have to see the twisted hateful thing that looked out at him and yearned for his light, any light that it could feast on and fill its gaping darkness. . 

"What about him" he looked at the huddled and shivering mass that used to be the Shin-Tali priest. "The deposit we put on his service clearly said that if we broke him we had to pay the remainder of the fee." 

"So pay it, we have what we want." Amy stepped closer to him and the broken shell cringed away from her. "I suppose I could take his eyes. There are ceremonies I can do to confirm that he gave us everything he saw."

"What happened to him, was it Selene "

"Hardly she is under-trained, remember. No this was Willow. I sensed her presence in the connection the Priest forged with Selene's mind "

"How?"

"Michael… Willow piggybacked her mind and shared Michael's visions of what Selene was seeing "

"What, are you crazed? that means they know our plans."

"Too late to do anything useful we will have the sword and you will have its secrets and power by the time they get here. Really Kravan I find it harder and harder to believe you successfully lied to anyone for longer then few minutes let alone six centuries, you fall apart at the slightest provocation."

Kravan calmed himself. "If I have caution it is because the hybrid has proven to be more troublesome then his worth "

"Then you will be pleased that his death is part of the plan. "

"What about the rest of them." 

"They are all going to hurt and when it's over they will know exactly who is responsible for it. they will know its because of Willow." She turned and walked away. 

"Where are you going?"

"To get my knives you don't expect me to dig out the priest's eyes with my bare hands do you? I might damage them." 

"What about Selene?"

"She is unconscious, dazed and helpless if you are every bit the man I think you are, you'll know what to do." Amy left them alone. She didn't need to see Kravan press his mouth to Selene's senseless lips to know he was doing it. After all Kravan was no Xander

That was the problem really. Xander, Buffy, and Giles, were the kind of people she should have been with. Willow should have been cut off from all of them but that was not how it worked out. Amy abused magic and became a rat. Willow abused and her friends embraced her, forgave her, forgot about that annoying Trying-To-Destroy-The-World thing. Where was righteous justice, the karmic balancing out. Willow's puffy ass magic; Magic that she stole by the way, brings the world to the brink of apocalypse, destroys the town. Instead of the punishment, the threefold suffering that she had coming, the bitch gets to create a new class of supernatural being. Slayers were everywhere now. Had the vampires on the run, which was why Amy was doing this. Amy would set the balance to rights. She would make things the way they had to be. And in the process she would make Willow suffer three-fold like the system said she should.. Three-fold, that meant Buffy, Xander, and Giles. They would bare the cost of Willow's sins. Then there would be a balance, and equity., She had begun her plans and it was going well. Hurting Giles and Buffy would be easy. She decided she would save Xander for the last. Xander was Willow's oldest friend. The one who watched; the mundane whose reputation was respected in some strange places. She would save him for last. Give him the choice that Willow never could. To love him for who and what he was. His problem was that he saw only the good in his friends. Amy would fix that. Show him the darkness that Willow spread to anyone and everyone she touched. That most certainly included his beloved Slayer with her pseudo-sister. Imagine being willing to sacrifice the world to save an illusion, a figment, a dream. That was why Amy had every confidence in her plan. Kravan would never betray her because she was offering him the one thing he could not get on his own, The death of Michael Corvin. The beauty of her plan was that Buffy Summers would do it. Without a thought or a hesitation; and she would do it knowing that to do it would doom the world to a war it might not survive. She would do it willingly and she would do it knowing that she could save millions more if she let him live. 

Losing Xander's respect and love would hurt Willow and Buffy far more then if Amy simply killed him. For contrary to Kravan's belief, Amy Madison hungered for more then revenge, much, much more. The hunger for it was growing so ravenous that just the thought of filling that craving gave quickness to her steps as she contemplated the dark magic she would need to finish her enterprise. 

***


End file.
